


Одно целое

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Кагеяма пытается привыкнуть. И понять.





	Одно целое

На тренировке Кагеяме не нужно даже поворачиваться, чтобы убедиться, что Хината на него смотрит: взгляд ощущается кожей. Не жадный и не пристальный, но нетерпеливый. И это чертовски смущает, заставляет совершать глупые ошибки, которые в обычном состоянии Кагеяма себе не позволяет.

Конечно же Кагеяма просто волнуется из-за предстоящего вечера, ведь у него никто не оставался на ночь со времён младшей школы. Так что Кагеяма просто не знает, как себя вести. А то, что у него на ночь остаётся именно Хината, делает всё одновременно и проще, и сложнее... Будто объединяя воедино всё, чего Кагеяма опасается. 

В отношениях он доверяет Хинате, но никогда не уверен в том, что тот вытворит в следующий момент. Самому Кагеяме страшно сделать или даже сказать что-то не то. И это настолько разнится с его прошлыми привычками, что вгоняет в сомнения — а так ли это нужно ему? Им.

Странно, что у Хинаты не возникает подобных трудностей и вопросов.

— Кагеяма! Бере...

Он даже не успевает среагировать, когда мяч прилетает прямо в висок. Наверное, думать посреди тренировки — не лучшая идея, это скорее в духе Хинаты, который моментально оказывается рядом. Лезет руками чуть ли не в лицо, тревожно осматривает и даже заикается о походе в медицинский кабинет.

Это уже слишком.

— Хватит, — резко обрывает Кагеяма. — Я в порядке.

Медленно поднимается, ухватившись за руку Савамуры-сана, и снова повторяет:

— Я в порядке, — но уже скорее для самого себя, чем для остальных.

Это даже не травма — так, всего лишь синяк. Кагеяма даже не стал бы об этом заикаться — ведь почти не отражается на точности пасов. Почти не считается. И даже не болит. Снова «почти».

Кагеяма не знает, на кого злиться: на Савамура-сана и на тренера, которые бесцеремонно выставили его из зала, отправив к медсестре, или на Хинату, который его сдал самым банальным способом, разоравшись на весь зал, когда Кагеяма заикнулся о головной боли? Благодаря этим стараниям он теперь отстранён от тренировок на целую бесконечную неделю.

В любом случае сделать уже ничего нельзя.

Идя домой, Кагеяма сердито пинает попавший под ногу камешек и решает, что всё-таки виноват Хината — если бы он промолчал, то ничего бы и не было. А значит, ему и исправлять — нужно будет отловить Хинату после тренировки и заставить пробивать пасы — их быстрая до сих пор не идеальна и требует много работы. Впрочем, внеочередная тренировка будет Хинате только в радость — он никогда не откажется от шанса поиграть, сам же достаёт со своим извечным: «Попасуй мне».

Хината ждёт его у школьных ворот — вероятно, его тоже отпустили, вот только Кагеяма не видел его в клубной комнате. И как успел переодеться?!

Кагеяма морщится от головной боли. Ещё сиделки ему не хватало...

«Вряд ли он сдал меня специально», — мелькает в голове у Кагеямы, стоит ему увидеть выражение лица Хинаты — подобную смесь досады и обречённости подделать явно не под силу. Равно как и сам Кагеяма не скрывает недовольство — но он почему-то не может просто взять и пройти мимо, пусть они и не разговаривают друг с другом с самого утра.

— Ну? — Возможно, это звучит слишком резко, потому что Хината чуть вздрагивает и отворачивается. 

Возможно, всё же стоило пройти мимо и сделать вид, что проблемы Хинаты — это всего лишь проблемы Хинаты, но Кагеяме такого и в голову не приходит. Он подходит ближе и наклоняется к велосипеду — заднее колесо спущено полностью, наверняка пробил чем-нибудь. Вот ведь идиот.

— У меня дома есть запасная камера, — произносит Кагеяма в сторону — обращаясь к кому угодно, но только не к Хинате. А потом разворачивается и неторопливо уходит, вслушиваясь в каждый звук за своей спиной. И выдыхает, когда слышит знакомое бряканье велосипеда и быстрые шаги.

Никуда он от этого придурка не денется. Они оба никуда не денутся.


End file.
